A Total Twist in Destiny
by scryoko
Summary: SMRanmaDBZ. Usagi's a saiyan who transfers to Juuban High, befriending the senshis & then goin Nerima to meet Ranma & 'em. The senshis suspect Usagi's the hime & they wanna know the truth but someone's out to stop them from knowing & to kill
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello minna!!!!! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so....... Thanks, I guess.... *sweatdrops* Well, I'm back again!!!! I hope that you'll enjoy this story!!!!!! I look forward to see reviews so........ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thanks if you do! By the way, none of the saiyans have their tails. They've already been cut off. Ranma comes in the second or third chapter I hope. If not maybe the fourth. Just telling ya!! Oh yea, I guess I almost forgot..... again!!!! If you want to, you can e-mail me at:  
  
sailor_cardcaptor_ryoko@hotmail.com!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon ball Z. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Dragon ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama..... sp?  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Mom!!!! Can I go outside and learn how to fight and train with Dad and Gohan?!!" The eight-year-old demi-saiyan, Serena Son, whined to her mother.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Serena?!!!! I said no!!!!!" Chi Chi yelled while making lunch.  
  
"But why not?!!"  
  
"Because you are a girl! Girls do not fight!" AN: I know, that's so sexist. But continue on...  
  
"Why?!!"  
  
"Because your grades are worser than your brother's!!!..... So until your grades are better than your brother's, I will not let you train and fight!!!"  
  
"Awwww........ I hate school mom!!!"  
  
"If you want to train, you have to get good grades!!!"  
  
Then Goku and her twin brother Gohan walked in with towels around their necks. They wiped the sweat off their forehead and neck. They had just been training for about three hours straight. Even though Serena and Gohan were twins, they were very, very different in looks and kinda in personality too. Gohan had ebony black hair like his parents and he resembled his dad. Serena's hair was the most unique style ever. They were silky gold done in `meatballs` on each end of her head with ponytails coming out at the end.  
  
She looked nothing like her mom and dad. But both had one thing in common. They were pure-hearted.  
  
"What's all the fuss about Chi Chi?" Goku asked.  
  
"Serena wants to train with you guys."  
  
"I don't get it, Chi Chi. How come you let Gohan train and not Serena?"  
  
"Not you too, Goku!!............. I don't let her train because it'll get in the way of her schoolwork!"  
  
"How come you don't say that about me, mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because I don't have to worry about you. You get good grades and you like school."  
  
"But can't you let her train at least one hour a day?"  
  
"No! Education is the most important thing in getting a lot of money and becoming rich and getting a good job! If she and Gohan don't get a good education, how are we gonna survive?!! We aren't rich like Bulma and Vegeta you know!!!"  
  
Goku turned and looked at his daughter, "Your mom's right Serena...... Until you get better grades you cannot train with us."  
  
*Fine! Then I'll try my best at school. It's not like I don't want to try. I just really don't understand how to do the homeworks and stuff. They're so hard. * She lets out a depressing sigh and looks at Gohan. *Gohan's so lucky. He always gets to train with dad everyday and manages to get such good grades too...... When I try to study, mom always tell me to chores. When I actually get the time to do homework and want to ask someone for help, they're all always so busy........* Sighs... *What do I do?........... I know! I'll ask Gohan to train me at night!! Can't ask dad. He agrees with mom..... Yup! I'll just ask Gohan.*  
  
~ Later that night at 12:30 ~  
  
Serena got out of bed and crept up to Gohan's bed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Pss...... Gohan. Wake up." She whispered to him.  
  
He mumbled something and rolled over on his side. She frowned and tapped him a little harder this time. "Gohan. Wake up."  
  
He still didn't wake up. She walked over to her bed and picked up her pillow and then walked back to his. "One.... Two.... Three........." She connected the pillow with his face and he immediately woke up  
  
"Huh?! Wha--?!" She covered his mouth with his hands and looked around to see if anyone else heard.  
  
"Shhhhh......" And he sat there quietly. They didn't hear any sound so Serena lowered her hands. "You're finally up, baka!" She softly shouted to him.  
  
"What are you doing waking me up in the middle up the night?!" He yelled back.  
  
"Not so loud or mom and dad are gonna hear us."  
  
"Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"Could you train me, Gohan?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said don't yell."  
  
"Can you train me?"  
  
"But mom and dad--."  
  
She interrupted him, "But I really want to learn how to fight..... Please, Gohan? You always get to train with dad and I can't."  
  
"But why don't you just get good grades and then train?"  
  
"I try really hard to understand how to do the problems but I still don't get how to do them. They're just really hard. Besides,......... I know I'm not the book worm type like you, Gohan."  
  
"Hey!" He shouted quietly.  
  
"Shhh!!!!...... I'm not that interested in schoolwork like you are. You like all that work and everything and that's why you work hard on it. If there was something I love to do, I'd work extra hard on it too...... You understand right Gohan? I promise I'll still work hard and try to understand how to do the homework, ok? "  
  
"Well......"  
  
"I tried asking you, mom, and dad...... but you guys are always too busy." She lowered her head and whispered.  
  
"Since when are we busy?!"  
  
"Let's see..... You and dad are constantly training by your selves or with Krillin, Mr. Piccolo, or Veggie. And mom either tells me help her with the chores which usually takes forever or she always go out with Bulma too." She crosses her arms and looks at him.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So will you train me?" She asked with hope in her big, sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Ummm......" He was still kinda unsure. "....... Ok then. But we can't let mom or dad know."  
  
"Of course not. Dad and Mom, well especially mom, will get soooo mad."  
  
"Ok. Let's go change. Meet me outside in five minutes. We'll train for about an hour."  
  
"Only?"  
  
"Hey. We still have school tomorrow remember?"  
  
"Oh yea..... fine. One hour each night."  
  
"Not so loud or mom and dad are gonna hear us."  
  
"Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"Could you train me, Gohan?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said don't yell. Well?..... Can you train me?"  
  
"But mom and dad--."  
  
She interrupted him, "But I really want to learn how to fight..... You know how I feel. You have the blood of a saiyan too. Please, Gohan? You always get to train with dad and I can't."  
  
"But why don't you just get good grades and then train?"  
  
"I try really hard to understand how to do the problems but I still don't get how to do them. They're really hard. Besides, I guess I'm not the book worm type like you."  
  
"Hey!" 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Moshi moshi minna!!!!! I'm back again!!!! I'm sorry about the first chapter. The chapter was incomplete and I tried multiple times to uploading the whole thing again but it didn't work so I'll just continue on with the story in this chapter. I bet there was either something wrong with the site or it was just my computer... Sorry for you Ranma fans, since this incident happened, now Ranma and them might be coming out on the fourth or fifth chapter but I might change my mind if I find something to say or write about them. I just wanted to keep you all informed. If you think I don't really like Ranma that much then you're wrong. Any anime I write about I just absolutely love and adore!!!!!!!!!.... I just wanted to say that to everyone too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Arigato minna!!!..... It might be kind of short considering it's continue from last time... Anyway, you can e-mail me at: [1]sailor_cardcaptor_ryoko@hotmail.com or review. I  
kind of prefer reviewing but I don't really mind either at all...... Ok, now I'm starting to blab and keep yacking did I spell it right? on and on forever. Again.... Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon ball Z. Of course, probably most of us would definitely want to just like me... hehehe... ^-^.....  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Can you train me?" Serena questioned.  
  
"But mom and dad--." reasoned Gohan.  
  
She interrupted him, "But I really want to learn how to fight..... Please, Gohan? You always get to train with dad and I can't."  
  
"But why don't you just get good grades and then train?"  
  
"I try really hard to understand how to do the problems but I still don't get how to do them. They're just really hard. Besides,......... I know I'm not the book worm type like you, Gohan."  
  
"Hey!" He shouted quietly.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Shhh!!!!...... I'm not that interested in schoolwork like you are. You like all that work and everything and that's why you work hard on it. If there was something I love to do, I'd work extra hard on it too...... You understand right Gohan? I promise I'll still work hard and try to understand how to do the homework, ok? "  
  
"Well......"  
  
"I tried asking you, mom, and dad...... but you guys are always too busy." She lowered her head and whispered.  
  
"Since when are we busy?!"  
  
"Let's see..... You and dad are constantly training by your selves or with Krillin, Mr. Piccolo, or Veggie. And mom either tells me help her with the chores which usually takes forever or she always go out with Bulma too." She crosses her arms and looks at him.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So will you train me?" She asked with hope in her big, sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Ummm......" He was still kinda unsure. "....... Ok then. But we can't let mom or dad know."  
  
"Of course not. Dad and Mom, well especially mom, will get soooo mad."  
  
"Ok. Let's go change. Meet me outside in five minutes. We'll train for about an hour."  
  
"Only?"  
  
"Hey. We still have school tomorrow remember?"  
  
"Oh yea..... fine. One hour each night."  
  
"Not so loud or mom and dad are gonna hear us."  
  
The twins changed and went outside. Gohan had some clothes in his hands.  
  
"Gohan. Why do you have clothes in your hands."  
  
"These are weighted clothes. I had to wear them the first time I was training too."  
  
"Ohhhh...."  
  
"So put these on...... Over the clothes you're wearing.... After you do that, follow me."  
  
"Where are we gonna go?"  
  
"For a nice jog...."  
  
Three minutes later......  
  
"Man! These are heavy!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"They're all a total of twenty-five pounds. But that's just the beginning..."  
  
"......... I can take it." She said confidently.  
  
"Good. Now come on!"  
  
He took off and she tried to catch up to him. They ran for quite awhile through the woods and jumped on little pebbles on the lake. Then they ran through the open meadow and up and down the mountains. After finishing the first lap, the duo took seventy more around the same trail. It was kinda difficult for her at first but she managed to get the hang of it after a half-hour. *It's not so heavy anymore.* She thought as her brother finally stopped. They had run for almost and hour and she was panting but he just took a deep breath like as if that was nothing.  
  
"Now, we're gonna do some punches and kicks..... Ok, you try to land a punch or a kick on me." She nodded. "Ok, go!"  
  
She charged at him and threw a couple of punches and kicks but he dodged them all.  
  
"Try to go a little faster."  
  
She threw more punches but he still dodged them. She came up with an idea and a slight smirk appeared but he didn't notice it. She pretended to punch him, and he dodged. But he didn't realize that she did a leg sweep and he hit the ground but quickly got back up.  
  
"Nice move, sis."  
  
"Thanks. I saw Krillin do that one when he was fighting with Veggie. Hehehe...Veggie was so mad. He was going to kill Krillin but dad said he wanted to fight him and so Veggie let Krillin go. You should have seen Krillin! He looked so scared!! Hahahaha!!..... "  
  
Gohan joined her in the laugh too. Then Gohan looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh no! It's already one thirty!"  
  
"Already!!"  
  
"Yea, we gotta get to bed. Come on."  
  
"But we stink! I gotta take a shower!"  
  
"How?! If we turn on the water, mom or dad might hear us."  
  
"But I don't want to go to bed like this."  
  
"Serena. Would you rather learn how to fight or go to bed clean and fresh?"  
  
"......."  
  
"That's what I thought. We'll just dry up and go to bed. We can take a shower in the morning before we go to school."  
  
She sighed and nodded. They were very lucky that their dad was a very heavy sleeper and didn't wake up since he's a saiyan and has very keen hearing senses. Then they both went back into the house and dried themselves. The second they both plopped into bed, they fell in a deep sleep...  
  
~ Serena's dream ~  
  
Serena walked into the beautifully decorated ballroom and smiled at the warmness of the people. Everyone was so happy and they were all enjoying themselves. There were beautiful chandeliers that hung from above and there was a band at the right side playing a nice and tranquil piece of music. Most of the people were dancing while others were laughing and chatting. She could tell from how everyone was dressed that this was a very, very formal party. Some of these dresses looked soooooo expensive and were so gorgeous but she had to admit, she thought dresses were ok but she really preferred wearing pants because they were so much more comfortable. She didn't really mind wearing them as long as they didn't show too much cleavage. After all, she is a saiyan, well, at lest a demi-saiyan and saiyans were born to fight. It matched her though, you know, being a saiyan cause she did love or always wanted to fight. She mainly wanted to fight because of the competition but she never  
wanted to hurt anyone for real. She couldn't stand to see the pain in them and in their eyes...  
  
That's when Serena had just noticed it. She didn't know how come she didn't notice it at first. I mean, it was an obvious thing! I guess she was too absorbed in the moment and in her thoughts that she was completely unaware of this. She no longer had to look up to people, well at that moment of course. She looked down herself and had seen that she was a teenager. The weird thing was that she was wearing normal black jeans and nice light pink tank top and nobody noticed her. It was like as if she wasn't even there. *Wasn't even there.........* That thought rang through her head. She walked up to a lady wearing a lavender dress and tapped her on the shoulder, but instead, her fingers went right through her body. *I am not here. That's why they didn't even notice me. I guess this is a dream. I must be watching everything going on here. But,......... where is here?* That thought left her mind then when her stomach began to growl. She sweatdropped and went over to the tables  
filled with food and began pigging out. Luckily she could touch the food cause boy was she hungry. She finished the whole plate of food in less than a minute and that's when she saw her reflection in the silver platter. *Wow!! I actually don't look that bad at all!! I wonder if this is how I'll look when I'm older. I hope so cause I look great!!!* She giggled at that thought. Then a lady wearing the lavender dress near her spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Liz! Do you know why the Queen, Serenity called a grand ball here tonight?"  
  
"Shhh!!! Sharon!!! Do you want to get us killed?! We can't call the Queen, Serenity!!!"  
  
"Don't worry! The Queen is a really nice person. She won't get mad... So do you know why she called a grand ball here tonight?" She said repeating the question.  
  
She shrugged, "I have no clue."  
  
Serena looked around and saw three people, one young man and two woman, who looked liked royalty since they were sitting higher than everyone else. Serena observed the three pupils. The man had dark, dark, blue hair which some bangs covered his midnight blue eyes. He looked pretty tall and wore an armor like navy blue vest with gray shoulder armor. He wore a black shirt inside with black pants and a black cape clung to his shoulder armor. To his left was where he kept his sword. Next to him was a lady with dark brown mixed with black hair done in an intricate design of curls and braids. She had chest nut eyes with a slight tan on her skin and had a small crown on her head. She was wearing a greenish-black dress that had one strap on her right shoulder that went all the way down past her toes covering her shoes.  
  
The last lady was who interested her most. She had silver hair that was done up in the same style as her and lavender colored eyes. She had on a white strapless dress that had a white bow on top. On that was a golden crescent moon pointing up. The dress clung on to her, showing her curves nicely. She also wore a silver crown on her head. Somehow, this lady was so familiar to her, like she'd known her from somewhere but she couldn't quite put her hands on it.  
  
The music just ended and everyone stopped dancing and clapped. Then the trumpets could be heard and a servant walked into the room, "Enter Princess Serenity and Princess Selenity of the White Moon Kingdom!!!"  
  
*White Moon Kingdom???!! I never heard of that place.* Serena thought.  
  
The two giggling princesses stepped into the room, first Serenity, then Selenity or so everyone thought. When Serena saw them, she gasped in shock and astonishment. They were twins but that wasn't the shocking part. They looked exactly like her!!!!! The hair, eyes, body, skin color.. They were all the same!!! *Ok.. Now this dream is getting really, really weird.* Serena eyed them closely. *They did something different but I don't know what it is...*  
  
`Selenity` wore a long white strapless dress with golden rings on the top that went all the way to the back. The top clung nicely to her breasts and under them were yellow jewels. The rest of that down was loose and looked great on her. And on her shoulders she had on white circular `shoulder pads`. AN: I have no clue as what they are called. Sorry! Forgive me! Ok, back to the story...  
  
`Serenity's` dress, on the other hand was almost exactly the same as her sister's except for some differences. One, she didn't have golden rings like her sister, two, she wore white gloves that all the way to her elbow, and three, she had a white bow on the back of her dress.  
  
"Good evening, Mother. Queen Gaia. Prince Endymion." The twins said respectively and curtsied.  
  
"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you princesses." Endymion said as he got up from his seat and took Serenity's hand and kissed it. She tried not to gag so she rolled her eyes. She never really did like Endymion. Then he took Selenity's hand and kissed it ever so tenderly and stared into her eyes, mouthing the words `especially you`. She met his gaze and blushed about he said and when she realized she was staring. Serenity looked at her and there was a goofy grin on her face. Selenity gave her a don't-you-dare-tell-anyone look but her twin just returned it with an even more bigger grin. Then they burst into giggles confusing everyone but in a strange and weird way, Serena understood what was going on between the two. AN: Talk about freaky, ne?  
  
Queen Serenity, Serena figured that that was her name, stood up and spoke, "My fellow citizens of the White Moon and of the Earth Kingdom. Queen Gaia and I have come to a very important decision that will affect both of our kingdoms.......... in a good way of course. We have decided that to end both of our problems we have had in the past we must become unite as one and become allies. In order to do that, we've settled and resolved this situation by coming up with one solution that will work out the best."  
  
Queen Serenity looked at the queen of the Earth Kingdom, the second most powerful kingdom, the Moon Kingdom being the first. Queen Gaia nodded and got up, "We've made an arranged marriage for my son, Prince Endymion and Queen Serenity's oldest daughter, Princess Serenity..."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered while there was only three who weren't, the prince and princesses. Their faces were in total shock and horror. Serena suddenly realized this and stopped clapping, her face filled with confusion. Queen Serenity walked up to `Serenity` and Endymion and took their hands in each of hers and put them together, "The both of you will be perfect for each other..." Then she heard a voice in her head. ~I'm the one who has to marry him, not Selene! Selene will so heart-broken.~  
  
Serena finally realized what was going on. *The princesses played a trick on their mother and pretended to be one another! That explains a lot and why they were giggling when they entered. I have this strange feeling that the voice in my head that I'm listening to is the real Serenity... I guess no one figured this out except for that Endymion guy.* AN: If you're wondering why Queen Serenity couldn't figure out who and who was Serenity and Selenity, that's because with her being a queen she usually has so much work to do and can't find a lot of time to spend time with her daughters. If you're thinking what a terrible mother, well put yourself in her shoes. You never get any privacy especially with someone around to guard you and someone who is constantly asking you about something. Ok! Now I'm so on with the story! Sorry!  
  
Then she continued to listen to the voice or thought in her head that sounded awfully like hers. ~Why does it have to be this way? Why do I have to marry him when mother knows that I don't even love him at all? Mother knows that Selene loves him, doesn't she? Yea, she should know. Practically everyone else does, so why doesn't she arrange the marriage for those two?... I can't marry him!! Both me and Selene's lives will be ruined!! No!! All three of our lives will be ruined... But I don't want the Earth and Moon to become enemies. I don't want to cause a big war between us and I don't want to hurt Selene or anyone else... What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!!~  
  
The voice was gone from her head and Serena snapped back into reality, looking at the royal families. The real Serenity looked at her sister and Endymion together one last time before running out of the room, her tears finally flowing down her cheeks and everyone noticed this but she didn't care.  
  
"Selenity!!!" The Queen called out to her daughter she thought was Selenity but the weeping princess kept on running and never looked back. The real Selenity fought the urge to cry too and but didn't do quite well once she saw her sister let it all out. Fortunately for her, everyone but the Queens was gossiping to each other about why the princess ran off crying so her tears went unnoticed to them except for her prince. He hugged her and she looked at him.  
  
"She'll be fine..." He whispered and smiled to her. She weakly smiled and slightly nodded back, laying her head on his chest.  
  
The Queens looked at each other blankly, not understanding what had just happened as Serena ran after Serenity, wondering what's the princess going to do.  
  
Serenity ran down the eerie hallways and the only sound that was heard was the sound her glass slippers made against on the marble floor, which melted her soft cries. Her tears made her eyesight blurry but she didn't even bother about wiping them away. A sudden gust of wind blew past her, which chilled her deeply. She calmed down, shivering and had a feeling something bad was gonna happen but the coolness made her shrug the thought off. She wiped her tears and rubbed her arms trying to get warm. She looks around her and finally notices that she was outside palace grounds in the garden. She then sat down on her favorite swing just like she did every time she was sad when she was young. She thought about everything again and started crying her eyes out.  
  
Serena searched around for a couple of minutes when she finally saw her sitting on a swing crying. She took a minute or two to rest from the run and search then walked over to her. She opened her mouth to say something when she remembered that no one could see or hear her so she closed it again.  
  
Serenity looked up and immediately stopped crying, "Who's there?!!"  
  
*Oh no! She knows I'm here!! But how!* Serena thought.  
  
"I demand you to show yourself!!!" She shouted, now standing up.  
  
"As you wish, your majesty... " An unfamiliar voice said as it stepped out from the bushes and into the open...  
  
AN: Oh wow!!! A cliffhanger!!!!! *sweatdrops* long pause Ahem.... Don't you hate me?!!! Heeheeheehee!!!! Well, if you want to know what happened next in the dream, please review!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!! See you later!!!!!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:sailor_cardcaptor_ryoko@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews minna!!!!! I really appreciate it a lot!!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The person that spoke stepped out of the shadows and Serenity gasped in shock as fear was clearly shown on her delicate and beautiful face. The person, no youma, was a human-like lizard that most parts of her body, like the arms, legs, face, body, and tail, were filled with dark green scales. Serenity could definitely tell it was a he due to the fact that he had a broad chest and only had raggedly tight shorts on. For some reason, she could also tell that he was a hunter and had great speed and agility. Being the prey, that was definitely not a good sign as she unconsciously stepped back a few steps.   
"Your majesty," the youma said sarcastically and bowed, a smirk clearly written across his ugly face. He had a dull orange hair that was in spikes and black feline eyes with a bright yellow pupil. His snake-like tongue brushed over his bloody scarlet lips, as his smirk rose, making it seem like as if he was going to eat her alive. Serenity gulped in fear as the youma advanced on her and she jumped out of the way with a scream, and rolled on the ground.   
Serena's eyes widened, then narrowed as she charged at the youma and sent a punch at him but it surprisingly won't through him. Her eyes bulged at that. *Oh no! I forgot! I can touch them but this Serenity girl will...... Darn!!* Then her eyes widened with hope as she thought, *Waita minute! I could touch the food before! Maybe I can attract attention so the other people can help her!!* she quickly looked around as she could still see Serenity running for her life and the youma chasing her out of the corner of her eye. *I hope this works....* She put her hands together forming what seemed like an open clam as an energy ball formed in her hand.  
"Ka..me..ha..me........ huh?" Before she could finish, explosions erupted around her, making her loose concentration and the energy ball disappeared. She looked up and the whole place was swarmed with youmas. Then she heard shouts coming from the ballroom and soldiers running around, shouting, "We are under attack!!!"   
"Masenko!!!!!" She threw her blast at a few youmas she saw heading her way, but her blast completely went through them! They kept running towards her and went through her too. *Dammit! It didn't work!* She then heard a scream and turned around. She saw the lizard-like youma had swung it's spiked tail down at Serenity landing right in her heart. With one last scream that was unheard at all because of the war raging, her soul entered the eternal realm of the after world.  
"Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled and ran over to the dead princess but could do nothing and began sobbing. Then, she didn't expect this, but the youma still had its tail in Serenity, had concentrated on its powers and a green aura weakly flared, which somehow went unnoticed by everyone. The youma then transformed itself into a small green glowing light and entered Serenity's body. Serena's eyes widened slightly but it quickly went as it came. She narrowed her eyes at the youma, in a way, knowing what it was up to. *So the youma had some kind of barrier around Serenity and itself.... no wonder no one could see them.......* Serenity's body that was filled with blood was now gone and she looked perfectly fine. The youma in Serenity's body stood up with an evil smile and muttered something under her breath ever so quietly. But being a half-saiyan had its advantages and she heard every word.  
"So it wants to use Serenity's body to kill the royal family......." Serena repeated. "How do I stop this when anything I do just goes through them?" She later sighs. "There is nothing I can do..."   
Serena followed Serenity as they both looked around and almost everyone on this place was lying dead on the ground. Then up ahead, they both saw the prince trying to protect Selenity from the attacking youmas. The youmas managed to stab the prince on the shoulder but he then killed them with his katana. Then he fell tot he ground and Selenity cradled him in her arms crying and pleading for him not to die.  
"Endy!!!!!" Selenity shouted as she saw her loved one hurt.   
"Aishiteru..... Selene......." he choked out.  
"Stop it, Endy!! Don't talk like that!! You're not gonna die!! You're not gonna die!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. The fake Serenity ran over to the two with Serena still following her.   
The fake Serenity bent quietly crept behind them and hit the prince in the head and he went unconscious. Selenity was surprised and looked up, gasping in shock that it was her sister who had hit her beloved. "Why did you hit Endy?!!!" she demanded.  
"I wasn't only gonna hit him, dear sister...... I was gonna send him to hell too...." and with that she plunged the dagger in his heart before Selenity could stop the demon.   
"Iiiiiiiieeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Endy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............ Doushite?!!!!! Why did you do that?!!!!"   
"The prince was a menace to Queen Metallia."  
"Queen Metallia?..... You work for the enemy??!!!!!!" she screamed, outraged.  
"I only serve the almighty, powerful Queen Metallia of the Dark Kingdom, herself."  
"Doushite?!!!!"  
"Because I hate you and him. He was an arrogant and conceited bakayaro who thought he was better than everyone else. As for you........ I never liked having a twin.... Such a fool you were to even think that I'd go head over heels about having someone who looks exactly like me and me having to share everything with you all the time!" The youma lied with a pathetic excuse. "Oh but don't worry..... you'll be joining the kusotare very soon indeed." With the blink of an eye, the youma shot a blast at her and she fell to the ground, coughing up blood.   
"I won't let you get away with this.... Serenity.... You will pay for betraying us and for killing Endy and me....... Count on it.....I will have my revenge........" And with that she landed on Endymion's chest and her eyes closed forever.  
"Selene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~ End of Dream ~  
  
"Selene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena woke sprang up from her bed and sat there panting, her brow sweating, and then started sobbing. She then noticed that her parents and her brother were right there with her and she leaped into her father's arms and kept on crying uncontrollably as her father stroked her back and tried to comfort her.  
"Shhh... It's ok Serena.... It's just a nightmare...... It won't come true.... Daddy's here to protect you....." She calmed down, sniffled, and then looked up at her daddy.  
"But, the dream was so real......... it seemed more like a....... forgotten memory........." Goku and Chichi looked at each other and then back at Serena.   
"Do you want to tell us what your nightmare is about, honey?" Chichi continued. "We were so worried about you."  
"Yea," Gohan agreed. "You were tossing and turning an hour ago and I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't even budge so I called Mom and Dad. We've been trying to wake you up since! Then all of a sudden you sprang up and shout the name Selene....... Who's Selene by the way?"   
"A girl from my dream..... It was really weird........" and she told them about the dream or nightmare, depending on how you looked at it.   
A half hour later.... "Wow..... That is weird." Gohan nods his head and then turns his gaze to his mother. "Mom, what do you think this means?"   
"I don't know. Let's not think about that right now." Looks at the clock. "It's already 7:18. I want you kids to go take a shower and get ready. Then come down for breakfast and the both of you will later begin you're studies. Understood?"  
"Awww...... Studying so early?" Serena whined.  
"Serena.........." Chichi gives her that stern look with her hands on her hips.   
"Oh........ Alright." She lets out a depressing sigh but quickly gets over it. She faces Gohan with a smile and returns it with a grin. "Hey sis, race ya to the bathroom? First one there has to give up their snacks to the other, whata ya say?"   
"You got it!" was the reply and he zoomed off towards the bathroom before she could say go. She became furious and pouted while running after her brother. "Hey!!!!! No fair!!!!! Gohan!!!! Come back here!!!! Cheater!!!!! I'm gonna get you for this!!!! Just you wait!!!!" Goku and Chichi looked at each other with a smile and left the room. They were glad Gohan managed to get the weird dream off of Serena's mind.... for now.  
  
By the end of the week, Serena had gotten a little better at fighting and could even fly too. Her parents still didn't know, or so she thought, and she hated lying to them but she wanted so much to spend time with either her dad or her brother. She walked into the livingroom and saw that her mom was frowning and mad and her dad wasn't very happy either. Her brother was sitting on the couch with his head lowered.  
"Serena. Go take a seat next to your brother." her mother said sternly. With that voice, Serena didn't dare question her mother so she did as she was told. "Serena. Why have you been telling your brother to teach you to fight?" Serena jerked her head up in surprise about how her mother knew and opened her mouth to ask her that but her mother already knew she was gonna ask that so she answered her 'question'. "How we know is fairly simple actually. First of all, it was quite unusual that you two would often fall asleep in the day or look sleepy and try to stay awake for the past week. Not to mention...... your father and I saw the two of you training last night."  
"I'm sorry Mom, Dad. Please don't blame Gohan! I only dragged him into this. Begged him to teach me how to fight." She then lowered her head in shame and guilt.  
"Fine then. But Gohan.... You still get grounded for the weekend and Serena, you, get grounded for a week for not listening to us when we told you that you cannot train with getting good grades. Last night, your father and I have decided that from now on, the both of you will have home schooling and I will be teaching...... Also, Serena?"  
"Yes, Mom?" she looked up at her mother.  
"You will not learn how to fight from anyone until I have seen that you are doing fine with the work that I give you. Understood?" Serena numbly nodded and Gohan looked at her sadly but didn't say anything. The two kids and the father just sighed and not a word was spoken between them that day until dinner came, hours later.  
  
* 7 years later.... Serena's 15 *  
  
"Serena!!! Hurry up!!!!! I gotta get to school too!!!" Serena's fraternal twin, Gohan shouted form outside the house. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest on the outside, brown loose pants and a badge that represented Orange Star High School.   
"Alright, alright!! I'm comin'!!! Just hold on a sec!!!" he heard her shout from inside. He then sighed and muttered to himself, "Even after seven years and she still doesn't change. Still always the last one to wake up and always tardy. At least after all this time, it isn't Mom who's gonna yell, am I glad." He let out another sigh.   
"Serena!!!!!!!" His Mom hollered next to him and his Dad. Both saiyans covered their eyes and cringed. "You don't want to late for the first day of school, do you?!!!!!!"  
"I'm done!!!!!" She runs out wearing a black buttoned up shirt and matching black pants. Her hair was up in the usual odangos. She has had the same dream or nightmare, however you look at it, a couple of times but she was still puzzled about whether it was just a dream or some sort of memory. She'd understand if it was a memory but his memory id just way too weird and abnormal. She just couldn't explain it.   
"Serena!! Why aren't you wearing girls' uniform?!!!" her mother exclaimed.  
"Mom! You know I don't like wearing dresses!! I'd wear the shirt with the blue collar and red bow but it doesn't match with black pants!!" she argued.  
"But--!!!"  
Goku interrupted her before she could finish. "Aww, just let her wear what she wants, Chichi. It is still after all, uniform, right?"  
"Yea, this is still uniform." Serena nods.  
"Ok, let's just go. I have to show you where Juuban High School is first then I can go find Orange Star High." He pulls her by the hand and flies off. She smiles and waves good-bye and follows her brother who was a few inches taller than her.  
"Bye Mom!! Bye Dad!!" The twins shout and they hear responses from their parents saying good-bye too.  
  
"Are you nervous, Gohan?.... I mean, its been so long since we last went to school...." she fidgeted her fingers as they flew towards Juuban High.  
"Of course I am. I mean, what if they don't like me, ya know. But don't worry. I'm pretty sure we'll do fine." he uncertainly said.  
She rolled her eyes. "Sure..... with the way you just told me that, I'm gonna see hell at school."  
He slightly frowned at her. "Shut up, Serena." She smirked and stuck her tongue out and he just rolled his eyes. "Don't forget. You do know how to fight......kinda..."  
"Hey!"  
"Ok, so you know how to fight. My point is...... we are still saiyans, well half-saiyans anyway, and we are strong than humans so you have to be careful about revealing your saiyan powers."  
"Yea, yea, I know, know. I'm not a kid, Gohan. I know what to do. Too bad I'm not a super-saiyan like you, though." After a few seconds, she burst into a fit of giggles.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You're beginning to sound a lot like Mom! The way you nag and scold me and stuff." she continues to laugh.  
"Hey! I resent that! I do not sound like Mom!! I'm not saying Mom is all bad but I don't nag and scold like Mom does!" he argued.  
"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that." She grinned while he just frown and turned his gaze from her.  
  
~ Juuban High ~  
  
"Class, we have a new student today from Black Forest." Their teacher, Ms. Haruna, announced. "Please come in, Serena." A petite blonde stepped in the room and got whistles and cat calls from most, ahem, all of the guys and got glares from most of the girls. Serena just half shrugged but really tried to keep from blushing.   
"Serena, why don't you talk a little about yourself." Serena nods to the teacher and then looks at the class. "Hi, everyone! My name's Serena Son and I live in Black Forest with my mom, dad, and my twin brother, Gohan. Umm...... I've always had home schooling up until now. It's a pleasure to meet everyone." She smiles and gives a bow.  
"Hey! She's wearing boys uniform!!" a girl shouted. She was a skinny girl who had a light shade of platinum blonde hair which she tied the top half up in a ponytail and left the rest flowing down to her waist. She had dark green eyes and a light tan on hr skin.  
"I'm sorry if it offends you but I don't like wearing dresses. And uniform is required so...... I'm wearing this." she said with a smile. "Besides.... the principal, Mr. Phantly, was fine with it. I don't see anything wrong wearing this."   
Th class began oohing and ahhing and some even burst into laughter. The girl, also known as   
Jana Locke, the head cheerleader of the school scowled and glared at Serena who smiled even more innocently when she saw the glare from Jana and her friends.  
"Ok, Serena. Why don't you go sit in the empty seat to the right of Miss Hino. Miss Hino, please raise your hand for Miss Son here." A girl with raven purplish almost black hair raised her hand and Serena walked over to the seat and sat down. A girl with platinum blonde hair halfway done in a red bow leaned over to her. "That was a good one. It's about time someone told that stuck-up cheerleader off. By the way, the name's Minako Aino, Mina for short. Pleased to meet ja."  
"I guess you already know my name. Nice to meet you too." she smiled.  
"Yea, good one. Gotta give you props for that." Serena turned around behind her and a brunette whose hair was done in a high pony tail sat there. "Makoto Kino. You can call me Mako for short." Serena was gonna respond but their teacher interrupted them.  
"Miss Kino, Aino, Son! Do the three of you want to get detention on the first day of high school?" she asked sternly. The trio shook their heads and the whole class giggled as they slumped in their seats in embarrassment. "Good. Now don't let that be a habit. I don't tolerate people who day dream or talk in class...... or people who are tardy too. Understood?"  
"Yes, Ms. Haruna."  
  
~ Lunch ~  
  
"Hey Serena! You wanna get hang out with me and my friends?" Mina asked.  
"Sure! Thanks." The five people, Serena, Mina, Mako, Rei, and Ami, walked to a shady spot under a tree and sat down. "Hey. I have you two for first period with Mina and Mako, right?"  
The blue haired one nodded. "I'm Ami Mizuno and this is Rei Hino. Nice to meet you..... Serena, is it?"  
"Mmm hmm." She nods. "Same here..... You know, for some strange reason, I think the five of us are gonna be great friends."  
"Yea........" They all agreed. Serena quickly pulled out her lunch and frown at the fact that it was so less. She shook her head and began digging into her food. Her friends looked at her and sweatdropped but she was oblivious to it all.  
"Gee meatball head. You're such a pig." Serena immediately looked up and swallowed her food.   
"Don't call me that, you..... pyro."   
"Don't call me a pyro!"  
"Then don't call me meatball head!"  
"Nyah!"  
"Nyah!"   
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine!"   
"Fine!" They stuck their tongue out at each other at the same time which got them both mad even more.  
"Don't mock me!!" They shouted to each other at the same time.  
"Hmph!!" They crossed their arms and turned away from each other as the rest of the gang just sweatdropped even more and sighed. This was gonna be a long, long day, they thought.  
  
~ After school ~  
  
"Bye guys!" Serena waved good-bye to her new friends and ran off the corner still waving until they were out of sight. Still running, she turned around and slammed into someone and she fell down on her butt. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going."  
"You're such a klutz meatball head." a manly voice said as she helped herself up and stared at him. He was a head taller than her with dark blue almost black hair with black eyes and he was wearing a black T-shirt and black slacks with an ugly green jacket on the outside.  
"Don't call me meatball head!! I take back my apology!"  
"Ah, but you bumped into me first. You can't take back your apology."  
"Well, no one told you to insult me first!"  
"Temper, temper." he shakes his index finger in the air. "You'd better be nicer of then you'll end up not having a husband..... Of course, you still wouldn't have one considering the klutz and the tomboy you are."  
"Who said I wanted one in the first place?!" she challenged.  
He looked at her and just chuckled. "I'll be nice and tell you my name..... Mamoru Chiba. Now what's yours." She just turned away and crossed her arms. *She's cute when she's angry......* "......I guess you like the name meatball head afer all then, huh?  
Serena gritted her teeth and glared at him, then said icily, "Serena Son." *He's kinda cute though.... Shut up Serena! This is the guy who just insulted you afer you apologized to him! You can't feel like that for him!.......You're right! What was I thinking?*  
"I'd love to continue this conversation but I've got to go." he said.  
"Fine with me."   
"See ya around, meatball head." he turned and walked off. She was gonna yell at him but then let it go and walked off too. She then darted around and no one was in sight, so she blasted off into the air and headed home.  
  
~ Hikawa Shrine ~  
  
"Hey guys! Was it just me or did you guys felt as if you guys knew Serena somewhere but you just couldn't remember where?......." Mako asked.  
Everyone which included the inner senshis and Mamoru nodded, except fo the two felines since they never met Serena before.  
"Wait, you guys know Serena Son, that meatball head?" Mamoru spoke up.  
They all nod. "She's in our classes." Ami explained.   
"Do you guys think that she could be someone from the Silver Millennium?" Rei asked.  
"Don't know, Rei but we should keep an eye on her."  
"We also have to still keep searching for the princess, Princess Serenity, though." Luna said and they all nod in agreement.  
  
  
Three weeks passed by and Serena and Mamoru somehow were dating each other when they actually admitted to one another that the other was cute so they thought, why not, and thus they dated, casually.   
It was after school on a Friday afternoon and Chichi had finally agreed after begging for the umpteenth time, to let Serena get ice-cream with her friends just once. The group of five were walking to the Crown when they noticed the cheerleader, Jana, and her gang of cheerleaders and jocks walking towards them. Jana and her friends smirked seeing that she had a group of fifteen almost twenty people while they only had five and her gang knew that only Mako knew how to fight, or so they thought.  
"Well, well, well...... if it isn't Miss Tomboy and her pathetic crew. Considering how you'd rather dress like a boy than a normal girl, I'd be surprised if the last guy alive on Earth asked you out on a date." Her gang, or otherwise known as the Jokesters, laughed at her remark towards Serena and them.   
"Don't talk about Serena like that!" Mina, Rei, and Mako shouted. *How dare they talk about our friend like that?! Just because they're the cheerleaders and jocks!* they thought. Ami was mad too but she knew violence wouldn't solve anything. Mako was gonna pound them any second Serena put her hand out and stopped her. Mako looked at her and she shook her head. Mako just glared at them and backed down like Serena told her to do so.  
"Look, I don't want any trouble from you guys, ok?" Serena said. She didn't want to have to hurt anybody today, so she tried to remain calm.  
"What?" Jana asks innocently, ignoring her question. "All I'm saying is the truth after all, right guys?" They nodded and burst into laughter again.  
"Why you--!!!" Mako shouted but Serena interrupted her.  
"Oh....." She raised her eyebrow at them. "And what, pry tell, makes you think that the last guy on Earth would date you? Hmm?"   
"Nice one, Serena!" Her friends cheered and Mako, Rei, and Mina smirked at them.   
Jana scowled and her boyfriend, Brad Raxter, stepped towards Serena. "Don't bi*** at my girl, a**hole."  
"Oooohhh, I'm terrified." Mako acted with deep sarcasm in her voice.   
"You shut the hell up fu**er!" he shouted.  
"Like I said, I don't want any trouble from you guys. C'mon, guys. Let's go get that ice-cream we were gonna get." Serena said and walked off first but another guy grabbed her by the arm.  
"No one walks out on our boss." He said icily and swung her around so that she'd fall on the sidewalk but they all didn't expect was that she did backward flips and landed on the ground, avoiding the little swing.  
The Jokesters glared and scowled at Serena, then Brad shouted, "Get them!" They nodded and charged and Mako got into a fighting stance while Ami, Mina, and Rei backed away since they didn't know how to fight hand on hand combat.   
"I'm sorry you made me do this." Serena muttered under her breath and she charged toward and swung punches and kicks at them within ten seconds. If she were to use her saiyan speed, they would all be down with the blink of an eye but she knew better than to use her...... powers. Her friends watched in shock and in awe at the scene in front of them. The Jokesters hit the ground with a thud grasping their pained places, like the gut, the leg, or the face, and moaned in agony. Serena brushed her hand, smirking slightly and turned back looking at her friends. "So......... shall we go get our ice-cream like we planned?"   
  
Unknown to anyone, a figure lurking in the shadows of a tree had seen everything and glared at the half-saiyan. "Serenity....." the figure hissed in rage. "I will have my revenge on you very soon. I always keep my word........."   
Serena sensed something and turned to the tree but saw no one there. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but she couldn't read any ki there. She was sure there was just someone there a second ago but now it was gone..... Hmm........  
  
~ Monday ~  
  
"Good morning, students of Juuban High!" The principle announced over the P.A. system. "This is your principle, Mr. Phantly, speaking and it 'tis a lovely morning and will be a good day. A few announcements today. First off, there will be a boys basketball tryout after school today in the courts and also a meeting in room 148 at lunch for the Drama's Club. Last off, there is a new program at Juuban High called the Selenity and Endymion Moon Corporation, SEMC, for short. Well, every year during the school year, there is our Student Exchange Program that lasts for a month. Last year, the program was between our school and Orange Star High. Every year we choose a different school and this year, it is going to be Furinkan High School in Nerima. Though this year will be a little different because we will be using a new transportational device. This device is like a doorway to a different place, and of course, that special place is Nerima. SEMC has decided that since this year will be the first to try out their new device, no entry fee is needed. All students of any grade level... that goes to Juuban High, of course, will be able to enter this program, but only eight students that have been selected randomly will be able to be in the program. Students who want to enter must come at the sign in desk, located in the gym, and jot their name down on a piece of paper and insert it in the large jar on the desk there. The sign in desk will be open all week during nutrition and lunch until Thursday at lunch, which is the last time to enter this program. The eight students selected will be announced on the P.A. system on Friday, this week, and will leave on the following Monday. Those students will not only be going to Furinkan High but also get to see what Nerima looks like as well. Places for the students to stay at and food will already be taken care of. There is no need to worry about that. Oh! One last thing. Students who gets selected to go cannot, and I mean cannot, back out from the program. It'll be too much of a hassle. That is all for the announcements today and good luck to everyone on getting selected in the Student Exchange Program!"  
  
~ Tuesday. Lunch time ~  
  
"Ey you guys....I was just wondering.........." Minako looked down at her fidgeting hands.  
"What is it, Mina?" Serena asked.  
"Well....... How do you guys feel about the.....umm...... Student Exchange Program?..... What I mean is, would you guys like to go?"  
"I could go. I mean I live alone and all so yea, I guess." Mako answered.  
"Well..... I think my Grandpa can handle the shrine with Chad there so yes, I could." Rei nodded.  
"...........I can't go. I mean, I'm only 17 chapters ahead of the classes! If I go, I'm gonna come back and have to make up so much work!" Everyone frowned at the blue haired girl.  
"Ok, Ami's going." Mina said.  
"What?!! But--!!"  
"No buts Ami! You're coming." agreed Mako and Rei.  
"Oh...... alright then."  
"Whata bout you Serena?"  
She shakes her head. " I can't go."  
"Why?"  
"My Mom would never let me go. She barely agreed to let me and my brother go to public schools instead of home schooling!!"  
"Are you sure?" Minako asked.  
"Most definitely." she said with a nod. Mina gulped, making everyone look at her.   
Rei sighs. "What did you do this time, Mina?"  
"She fidgeted her fingers and chuckled nervously. "Well..... umm...... you see......."  
"Spill it Mina! What did you do?!" Rei yelled.  
"I..... uh....... kinda....... entered........ all of us in..... the.... umm........ Student Exchange..... Program thingie........ hehehehe....."  
"You what?!!!!!!!" shouted Serena. "Mina!!!! How could you do that without asking my... our permission???!!!!!!!! Now my mom's gonna kill me!!!!!!" Mina gulped in fear again and backed away from the half-saiyan.   
"Now, now Serena. It isn't that bad, is it?"  
"If you'd like to see your doom then you can meet my mom." Serena let out a deep breath and Mina gulped again. "You'd better start running as fast as you can Mina. I'll be nice enough to give you a head start." Mina paled and took off like the wind with a trail of smoke behind her. Then Serena took off after her too. The others didn't say anything and continued their lunch.  
  
~ Friday ~  
  
Serena and them waited in their classroom to hear the morning announcements. While others were eagerly hoping that they were the chosen ones, Serena was praying that she didn't get chosen. "Mr. Phantly, your principle here this fine, fine morning. I'm sure many students are very eager to see who had been randomly chosen to be in the program. Ok, the winners are:......... Minako Aino, Elizabeth Berkeley, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Jana Locke, Ami Mizuno, Brad Raxter, and last but not least........"  
"Pleasenotmepleasenotmepleasenotmepleasemotpleasenotme." Serena prayed to herself with her eyes closed under her breath.  
".....Serena Son!"   
Serena's eyes snapped open and stood up from her seat, hitting the table in shock. "What?!!!!!" She then collapsed to the floor with a thud, catching everyone's attention, especially Minako Aino.   
  
  
Author's Notes: Whata ya think about this chapter, huh? Hope you guys like it cause I had a great time writing it!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well…… Here's the next chapter guys!!!!!!!!! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really enjoy writing this story and I apologize that I haven't had the Ranma crew in here yet but they will for a little bit. But I can promise you that they next chapter will definitely include them. So now, it's on with the story!!!!……. After the disclaimer first, of course. ^-^  
  
DISCLAIMER: You all should know I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, and Ranma.  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
A soft groan escaped her lips as the blonde goddess slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was unclear but her blue orbs still darted around, though, immediately regretting it, shielding her eyes with the back of her hand from the blinding light. She had seen some blurry faces of people looking down at her before shielding her eyes, but couldn't make out at who they were. Well, not then. Then she heard voices like 'Oh look! She's awake! She's awake!!' She sat up with one hand to her head and turned her head right as she gently shook her head, trying to get rid of the sudden headache and it surprisingly, was working. Her vision slowly came into focus as she felt a few hands held onto her arms and helped her stand up. She then blinked a few times and she saw her classmates and teacher standing in front of her looking at her concerned and confused.  
  
A chorus of 'Are you ok, Serena?' was heard and she nodded her head. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Don't ya remember?" a classmate of hers, by the name of Naru, asked. "Mr. Phantly announced the eight people that were randomly chosen to participate in the exchange student program and when he said your name, you stood up screaming what, slammed your hand on the table, breaking it by the way, and fell over with a thud two minutes ago." she explained as the other students nodded.  
  
"Do you need to go to the Nurse's office? I'll have someone take you if so." the teacher said.  
  
But Serena was oblivious of what her teacher had said. She froze as she remembered and them her anger began to boil, all of the students besides Ami, Mako, and Rei backed away in fear. They had seen what she did to the table with a slam of her fist and they did not want that to happen to them.  
  
"Meatball head. What's wrong?"   
  
Serena ignored her question and frantically darted her blue orbs around the room, in search of a special, soon to be beatened to pulp, blonde head.   
  
"Serena. What are you looking for?" her friends asked her. Not finding her, Serena then turned her gaze towards hem. "Where is she?" But that only got her many confused looks in response.  
  
"Where's who, Serena?" the blue haired genius questioned.  
  
"Where's Mina?"  
  
"She was here with us a minute ago." Mako said looking around and everyone did the same but couldn't find the blonde ditz.  
  
Serena clenched her fist in fury and zoomed out of the room with the blink of an eye, leaving everyone with bulged eyes at her reaction. They then heard from the blonde saiyan screaming, "Ooooooh!!!!! I swear to Dende that when I find you Minako Aino, I will personally murder you for getting me into this mess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweat dropped and then turned to the senshis, raising their eyebrow, making them sweat drop even more.  
  
"Heh heh heh….She's not our friend. W….We were just worried, like you guys. That's all. Heh heh heh." they said chuckling nervously. They just shook their heads, frowning as the teacher told the students to get back to their seat and the class resumed its lesson once again.   
  
~ After school ~  
  
"Stupid Mina. Why did she have to go and sign me up to go to some students exchange program. Now, Mom is going to kill me since stupid Mr. Phantly won't let me get out of it. 'I'm sorry. Like I said earlier on the P.A. system, you can't back out from the program once you have won because it'll be too much of a hassle'." she mocked. She had talked to the principal earlier but no matter what, he refused to let her back out. She told him the truth that it wasn't her idea to get into the program and her mom would kill her if she found out what was going on but he just crossed his arms, shut his eyes, and shook his stupid head. "Where did she hide anyway? I can sense her but when I get to the place she is hiding, she's gone! It's just unbelievable that there's someone like her. Sure is awfully weird." she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and shook her head. She then let out a big sigh. "I guess I'd better figure out a way to tell Mom about this whole mess. I hope Gohan will help me." She flinched as the thought of her mom yelling so loud it would bust all three saiyans' eardrums and let out an even bigger sigh this time her shoulders slumping. She then turned around looking everywhere to see if anyone was around, walking backwards at the same time. "Good. No one's around. Now I can head home." She turned around when she suddenly came face to face with someone's face centimeters in front of hers and she gave a loud shriek grabbing the person by the shirt and throwing that person over her shoulder, pinning the person on the ground in front of her, not letting of that person. She gasped and immediately let go when she saw who it was. "Mamo-chan!! What are you doing here?!!" she shouted in shock.  
  
He frowned and sat up rubbing his aching head as she helped him up. "I came looking for you cause I need to talk to you, when you suddenly throw me over your shoulder and pin me down on the ground!! That hurt you know!!!" he shouted and began stretching wincing in pain each time he did so.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamo-chan. You scared me." she apologized. After a slight pause she spoke again. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Let's go sit down somewhere first." he said and she nodded helping him over to a bench nearby. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Serena….. I think we should see other people. I don't want to hurt you but I feel as if we aren't clicking. That we aren't meant to be. I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings but I hope if you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He shut his eyes waiting to hear her demand to know why and cry her heart out like what most girls would do but then suddenly thought, shaking his head, she wasn't like most girls, though. Well, he did expected to hear her crying softly but heard nothing. As for Serena….. She just didn't know what to feel. For the past week, she had felt that her relationship with Mamoru just didn't click either, like what he said, they weren't meant to be. At first, she was confused about her emotions and was having a hard time sorting them out but now it was all clear. If she really did love him like how the two of them had thought then she would be crying her eyes out or would be trying not to do so but she didn't. She just sat there, not a word coming out of her mouth.   
  
Mamoru started to panic when she just sat there staring at him, or rather through him, deep in her thoughts in her own little world. He gulped and waved his hand in front of her but got no response whatsoever. "Serena? Are you ok? Serena. Speak to me!" he was really starting to worry about her in this condition if she just continued to sit there and stare through him and everything else. He placed his hands on both her shoulders, but suddenly realized that that was a big mistake. The minute he did so, she snapped back to reality and as if on instinct, she sent a blow to his gut sending him back hitting the arm of the bench and flipping over it backwards, thus landing painfully on his already painfully throbbing head. Serena's beautiful blue orbs that would make anyone melt at the sight of staring at it so long bulged, probably almost popping out of her eyes as she stifled a gasp, her hand unconsciously touching her lips in the process. A groan could be heard and Serena, faster than the eye could see, immediately ran to see if he was alright and helped him up…..again.  
  
"Oh Dende!!! Are you alright?!!! I am sooooo sorry!!!! I didn't mean it!!!!" she shook her head frantically. "Are you ok?!!! Does your head hurt?!!! Do you need to be taken to the hospital?!!! Do you have a concussion?!!!!!!!!!!!" she began blurting out a thousand questions. Well, not a thousand but a lot. He rubbed his head again and muttered so softly that he an average person can't hear, though unknown to him, she was faaaaarrrr from average. "Thank Kami I'm used to this with those youma battles. If not, I'd definitely have a serious concussion right now." Of course, Serena heard every word and was confused by it.   
  
"You've got to stop doing this to people, Serena. It hurts you know." he said as he sat down on the bench again with her help though when she sat down next to him, he moved away from her.  
  
"What did you mean when you said that you're glad you're used to it with those youma battles?" she voiced her thoughts and he was shocked that she actually heard him. *She must have really sensitive hearing.*  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just jokin' around." he lied trying so hard to hide his eyes for it would betray him. She looked at him suspiciously but let it slide when he changed the conversation back to their earlier subject. "So how do you feel about….umm…you know,….us?"  
  
"………I think what you said is right." he jerked his head up from staring at the ground in shock and surprise. "For the past week, I've been having missed emotions about us and I've been so confused. I felt….well, like how you said. We don't click and aren't meant for each other. When you said that earlier, I expected myself to try to hide my tears I thought I was going to shed but it never came. I didn't feel any emotional pain as I thought I would. I just felt….. I don't know. Kinda neutral I guess….. You know what I mean?" he nodded to her and let out a sigh of relief and she smiled at that.  
  
"Can we still be friends?" he asked.  
  
She then gave him a smirk that could easily rival Vegeta's. "Now why would I want to befriend a weakling like you?" she taunted mocking the saiyan prince's voice. He raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked followed by a smile.  
  
"Friends it is then." was his reply.  
  
~ Nerima, different dimension. ~  
  
"Students Exchange Program, eh?" the black pig-tailed martial artist, Ranma Saotome, said to his blue almost black haired companion, also known as Akane Tendo.   
  
"Uh huh." she nods. "I wanted to be in the program but too bad they already announced the eight people who already won to go to this other school called Juuban High. I didn't even didn't a chance to join."  
  
"Why not?" he looked down at her as he was walking on the fence with his hands behind his head, also carrying his book bag and the two of them heading home from school.  
  
"Because I just found out today when they announced it. So unfair."  
  
"Who said that life was fair?" he retorted.  
  
"Shut up, Ranma!! No one asked you!" she swung her book bag at him but he did a back flip, dodging it with ease. She then jumped onto the fence and threw a kick at his face but he bent backwards, dodging the attack and she only kicked the cool air. "Will you stop moving?!!!"  
  
"If I did that, I'd get hurt." Ranma said. Akane threw a number of punches and kicks at him but she still couldn't land a single punch or kick at him. Getting really frustrated, she held onto the fence, pretending to do a low sweep but instead kicked the fence real hard and he lost his balance. His arms were flying I the air trying to grab ahold of something, anything, but there was nothing to grab on so he fell backwards into the cold water, thus, activating his curse. Akane jumped off the fence, landing nicely on the ground and rubbed her hands, satisfied with accomplishing what she intended to do. Out jumped the now a feminine, redheaded pigtail martial artist, all soaked and wet, who landed on the ground right next to Akane.  
  
"Why'd ja gotta do that for?!!!" Ranma-chan yelled.  
  
"Cause you deserved it!!!" she yelled back.  
  
"What'd I do ta ya?!! All I just said was the truth and nothing more. Life ain't always fair." she crossed her arms over her chest, her nose stuck up in the air.  
  
"You jerk!!!" this time, she took out her mallet from god-know-where and swung it down on Ranma-chan hard but she jumped sideways avoiding the huge weapon. She was gonna swing it at her again but then sighed, frowning and put the mallet back away, surprising Ranma-chan.  
  
"Ain't ya gonna hit me?"   
  
"Why? You want me to?" she snapped as they both proceeded in walking home again.  
  
"Naw, just wonderin' why the sudden change in your attitude that's all." Ranma-chan shrugged. "By the way, do you know who's goin' to come to our school?"  
  
"Now that I know. I heard that their names are Minako Aino, Elizabeth Berkeley, Makoto Kino, Jana Locke, Ami Mizuno, Brad Raxter, Serena Son, and….. Rei Hino………." *Why does that name seem so familiar somehow? Like I had known that person from somewhere before…….* she then blinked and turned to Ranma-chan. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I said, do ya know anything about them?" she repeated.  
  
"I only know a few things about a few of them, not all. From what I heard, the girl Minako Aino is kinda like a ditz sometimes. Makoto Kino knows how to fight and cook really good, Ami Mizuno is the smartest of them, Rei Hino is a priestess who is kinda psychic, and the other one I know about is Serena Son who I heard that she fights really good, better than the other Makoto girl. They say that her speed and skill surpasses them all. I don't anything the rest, though."   
  
"Her speed and skill surpasses them all, huh? I bet I can beat her in two minutes, max."   
  
"I thought you said that you don't fight girls."  
  
"I won't need to, to beat her." she snorted.  
  
"You're afraid you're gonna loose to her." Akane smirked.  
  
"I ain't afraid one bit!" she argued.  
  
"Sure…..we'll see…."  
  
"Fine. I'll fight her then and I'll show you."   
  
~ Son's house ~  
  
"Pss! Hey Gohan." Serena called to her brother as she peeked out of her room, calling to Gohan to happened to walk by. She was now wearing a loose white shirt with black spandex shorts while was wearing a black shirt and brown regular loose pants. Gohan turned around and smiled. "Hey Serena!"  
  
Her eyes widened and immediately pulled him into the room and shut the door. "Did you have to greet me so loud?! Mom's gonna hear you!!"  
  
He laughed. "Dummy. Mom's just gone shopping with Bulma already. They won't be back until dinner time and we have plenty of hours to spare. So only me, you, and Dad are home."   
  
"Oh yea. I guess I forgot."   
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"You see…..I kinda have this….umm…….problem with school. And I need you to help me convince Mom or I'll be sooooo dead." she began fiddling with her fingers her eyes cast to the floor.  
  
"What? Need help in school?"  
  
"No!… Well… yea,…. but that's what I'm talking about….." she then sighed and slumped her shoulders. "It's all stupid Minako's fault." she mumbled.  
  
"You mean your blonde haired friend that ties some of her hair up in a bow?"  
  
"Umm hmm." she nods. "There's this program at school……….." she began explaining everything to him and fifteen minutes later….  
  
"That is a problem…."  
  
"So will you help me convince Mom so that I could go. I mean, like I told you, my dumb principal already said that I have to go. Now, all I gotta do is tell Mom. I'm sure Dad won't mind."  
  
"…….Ok, I'll help you."  
  
"Really?!! Thanks Gohan!!!" and she tackled him down in a hug and then helped him up afterwards. "Hey! Wanna go spar?! Maybe we could ask Dad too."  
  
"But Dad's sparring with Vegeta and the others."  
  
"Great! That's even better!! I haven't sparred in a week! Maybe I can even turn super saiyan now! I could have earlier but too bad Mom didn't let me fight much…….. C'mon! Let's go!!" he nodded and the twins ran out of the house, locking it, and blasted off in the air towards the plains, where the others were at. A while later….  
  
"Hey Dad!" both siblings shouted as they landed next to the other fighters who had been sparring but stopped and turned to the two new comers. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo was fighting each other, while Krillin was fighting Yamcha, and 18, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar were watching the groups spar. Everyone was soooo bored and had nothing to do, beside Bulma and Chichi, and decided to come out and spar of just watch. "Hey Everyone!"  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Goku asked his son and daughter.  
  
"We wanted to spar too." Gohan explained.  
  
"Weaklings." Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hi Veggie!!!" Serena threw a hundred watt smile to him and he scowled in response. Everyone either smiled or smirk at the cute nickname she gave him, long ago.  
  
"I told you not to call me that, brat!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh…I know you like me too!" she chuckled and he was gonna beat the crap out of her but Goku stopped him.   
  
"C'mon, Vegeta. Let's spar some more. You too Piccolo."   
  
Vegeta glared at Serena which only made her smile even more. He was somehow kinda fond of that "brat", though he'd never admit it even if it meant his death, but sometimes she'd always embarrass him n front of the others which he hated…..a lot. "Fine. You're lucky enough I'll let you go this time, brat!"  
  
"You're so nice to me Veggie!!" she giggled and he scowled again as he, Goku, and Piccolo began sparring again. Everyone then went back to what they were doing before.   
  
"Let's spar, Gohan!" he nodded and they both threw a countless number to punches and kicks at the opponent though they each managed to block the others' attacks. *She's getting a lot better. I think that she might be able to turn super saiyan. If I give her all I've got without turning super, then she just might be able to…* With a satisfied nod to himself, he charged at her with all he's got in without going super. Her eyes widened when she felt his ki flare and increase but then narrowed her eyes slightly with a small smile. *I'll give you everything I've got too.* She managed to block most of his attacks but some hit her in numerous places but that didn't stop her. She countered with her own throws which he managed to block all. Little flashes of moving objects could be seen by the human eye but the people who were now watching weren't exactly normal.  
  
"What is Gohan trying to do?!! Kill her or something?!!!" exclaimed Krillin.  
  
"No. The fastest way to turn super saiyan is to bring out your anger. If Gohan were to give it all he's got without going super, she'll loose and you know how she doesn't like to loose." said Goku.  
  
"Oh… I see where you're getting at. Good plan." he agreed.   
  
"Stupid idiot." Vegeta said. They all ignored that remark and watched the fight again.  
  
The two twins were now up in the air across from each other. Serena shot a number of ki blasts at Gohan who just side shifted avoiding them all. Gohan then vanished and appeared below her and shot a blast but she disappeared in time and appeared behind him throwing a punch to his face but he dodged that and immediately countered with a big ki blast. She couldn't dodge it in time and it collided right into her chest and she was sent flying back and slammed straight into the mountain. Everyone went to see if she was ok when they didn't see her blasting out of the mountain like they had expected her to. There was silence at first but then they felt her ki flare immensely and a golden light erupted from the mountain. Out flew Serena who now had a golden aura around her, her hair blowing back and forth. Her hair had streaks of silver and it turned a little bit more paler color and you could see that her eyes had a tint of silver also. Her odangos were going to fall out and her cloths were filled with cuts and holes but that was the least of her worries, if she had any at that moment.  
  
"Ey Serena! I kinda expected your hair and eyes to turn black when you turned super saiyan since you're a saiyan and already have yellow hair usually. But who would've have known, you'd get streaks of silver in your hair and some silver in your eyes instead!!!" Krillin laughed.  
  
"I'm a super saiyan!!!! I'm finally a super saiyan!!!" she shouted, tackling Gohan in a hug again."Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!!!!!" She then helped him up.   
  
"No problem."  
  
"Congratulations Serena!" they all chorused, well, except for Vegeta and Piccolo of course, who just smirked.  
  
"Thanks everyone!"   
  
"Finally reached the next level, brat. About time."   
  
"Thanks Veggie!!!" she disappeared and appeared in front of him. But before he could run she hugged him so tight that even he couldn't break free from.  
  
"Get away from me!! Dammit, let go!!!" he yelled. She then let go and turned to face Gohan.  
  
"Ready for round two?"   
  
"You bet I am." was his reply.  
  
"You know, I won't let you off so easily. That blast hurt."  
  
"Give me your best shot." and the second round began.  
  
~ Later at dinner ~  
  
"That was soooo not fair!!" Serena yelled.   
  
"All's well, end's well." he simply said.  
  
"Everything is not well! You cheated!"  
  
"I didn't cheat Serena. Krillin was the one that joined the fight by himself and you just happened to loose." He grinned. "Besides, I was winning the fight anyways. I still would've have won if Krillin didn't interfere."  
  
"No you couldn't!!" she argued.  
  
"Ok, enough is enough you two. Go wash your hands, dinner is ready." Chichi said as she entered the room. At the mention of dinner, Serena's eyes lit up and she forgot about all that's happened. She then made a mad dashed out of the room with Gohan right behind her with a smile. *So easily pleased.* He shook his head with a chuckle. They then sat down on the table and Serena yelled, "Dad! Don't eat all the food!!"  
  
Goku swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "But I'm hungry!" he ignored her and began digging in again and she did the same. Gohan did the same but he wasn't as fast as his sister or his father. Even though he was a saiyan too, he wasn't that bad like them when it came to food. And as for Chichi, she ate, well, like a normal human. Serena then suddenly remembered what she had to tell her parents and slowed down eating like her other now. Chichi noticed this and according to Serena, this was not normal. Gohan noticed it too but didn't say a word, for he knew what was going to happen. Goku being Goku, didn't have a clue as to what was going on.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. This time, Goku looked up from his plates of food, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Well…..it's just that……there's this program at school and I….well not necessarily me……but….my friend signed me up for it……and……"  
  
"And what?" Goku asked.  
  
"It'sastudentexchangeprogramandIwonandnowIhavetogotoadifferentschoolforamonthawayfromhome." she blurted out.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" shouted Chichi, who, surprisingly heard everything, though Goku didn't.  
  
"What did you day, Serena?"  
  
She sighs and opened her mouth to speak for Gohan said it for her. "She said that it's a student exchange program and she won and now she has to go to a different school for a month away from home."  
  
"You cannot go Serena. End of discussion." Chichi said.   
  
"How does this program work?" Goku asked.  
  
She once again had to explain everything but to her parents this time.  
  
"So it's like in a different dimension?"  
  
"It seems like that."  
  
"Then you really cannot go. That's final."  
  
"But Chichi, her principal already said that she must go and can't back out." Goku tried to reason with her.  
  
"Yea Mom. It's only a month and she'll be back after that."  
  
"I said no!!!! My baby is not going to go to some different dimension and attend school there for a month!!! There is no one there she knows anyway!!!" the other three occupants in the room winced and covered their ears.  
  
"But my friends are going Mom."  
  
"Well…. They're not adults!"  
  
"But the principal of that school will be there. Mom, I can take care of myself. I'm a half-saiyan remember. Other than Dad, Gohan, and the others, I think that I am more stronger than regular people."  
  
"She's right, Mom. No one will be able to hurt her."  
  
"Chichi. I care about my daughter too but there is no other way. I agree with Serena and Gohan. It'll only be a month and Serena can take care of themselves……especially now that she's a super saiyan."  
  
"A WHAT?!?!?!?! Not another one!!!!! I was hoping that she won't be a super saiyan!!! She'd better not get into fights and battles like our other enemies and I hope that Cell would be the last one too!!!"  
  
"Now will you let her go Chichi?"  
  
"……….Well….. Since she is a super saiyan…….then fine. But only because I trust you to take care of yourself. Ok, Serena?"  
  
"I know Mom, I know." Serena nods and then sighs in relief.   
  
"When are you leaving then?"  
  
"This Monday."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! SO FAST???!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER??!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed.  
  
"Oh no." was all that escaped Serena's mouth as the saiyans covered their ears with all their might, hoping that their eardrums would not explode.  
  
~ Elsewhere ~  
  
A silhouette sat on a chair in a dark, dark room with only two candles that lit up the room. You could make out that the figure was indeed a girl, no, young woman, but that was it. Her clothes, face, anything else was hidden in the shadows except for her glowing eerie blue eyes. A big circular mirror was hanging in front of her but you surprisingly, couldn't see the figure's reflection. Was the figure a ghost or was it some kind of magical mirror or did the figure use magic to do that? Who knows…. Although it wasn't important. She was staring at something in the mirror, and you could tell it was first with anger and hatred, but then with a smirk.   
  
"You should have fun while you can Serenity cause it won't be long until I take everyone that you ever loved in your life and then I will kill you slowly and painfully……." she said in a venomous voice. "You may be a super saiyan but that won't stop me……. You won't get away, Serenity….. You can count on it."   
  
She glared daggers at the mirror in front of her. When you did look at the mirror, it showed a big picture of Serena doing what she is right now, unbeknownst to that her enemy was watching her. With one last glare, the silhouette vanished from sight.  
  
~ Monday morning ~  
  
Three groups of people were all talking and saying goodbyes at the same time. Jana, Brad, and Elizabeth stood next to Makoto waiting for the others to finish.  
  
_REI_  
"Take care ok, Rei." the short bald old man, Grandfather Hino, said to his granddaughter.  
  
"I know Grandpa. Don't worry about me." Rei said as she hugged him snd he hugged her back. "You take care of yourself too Grandpa."  
  
"You should not treat your grandpa like a little kid, Rei. I know. I may be old but I still have plenty of energy!"  
  
She shakes her head. "I'll miss you Grandpa. Take it easy on the chores and let Chad do that." Turns to Chad. "Chad? Will you help me watch over my Grandpa and help out with the chores and other things while I'm gone for the month?"  
  
"Of course I will, Rei. I'll do anythin' for you…..I'm gonna miss you Rei." he said.  
  
"Yea, I'll miss you too." She smiled walking over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and then she pecked him on the check making him blush on the outside while he was having a party inside. *Alright!! She kissed me!! She actually kissed me!!!!* He would've shouted that out loud but then Rei would think he's crazy. She then stepped away from him and stood next to Makoto and the door-like device that would take them to Nerima, watching her grandfather and Chad walk down the hallway and out the school. This….thing that was going to transport them to Nerima looked rather simple, just exactly like a door except for some buttons on the side of it.  
  
_AMI_  
"Be careful now ok, Ami?" Dr. Mizuno said to her daughter.  
  
"I will Mom. Don't need to worry about me." Ami said. "you should leave, Mom. You still need to go to work and it starts in twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes, I guess I'd better go. Take care Ami. I'll miss you dear. Bye."  
  
"I'll miss you too Mom. Bye." the mother and daughter embraced and then she left with a wave, disappearing from sight as she left the school's campus.   
  
_SERENA_  
Standing with her in her group were her family, Bulma, Krillin, Oolong, Puar, 18, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and even Vegeta and Piccolo.   
  
"Woman! Why'd you gotta drag me here?!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta! We're here to say goodbye to Serena!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"If you wanted to come, why did you make me?!! I could be in the gravity room training right now if it weren't for you!! It's that brat's fault too!!! All's fine and she has ta go somewhere else making me come!!!"  
  
Makoto got mad that he was insulting and yelling at her friend so she pushed up her sleeves and marched over to him, or tried to at least. When Serena saw her coming, she stopped him.  
  
"Mako don't." she shakes her head.  
  
"Look Serena. I'm not gonna just let him stand there and insult and yell about you like that!! He's gonna pay!"  
  
"Trust, Mako, you don't to fight him." she shakes her head again.  
  
"What's this? A mere human, not to mention a brat, like her wants to challenge me?!!! Ha!!! Insolent fool!!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Don't insult my friend like that, Veggie." she stood up for Makoto.  
  
"I told you not to call me that, brat!!"  
  
"Then don't call my friend brat!!" Makoto shouted back and stepped past Serena and up to him, her being a few centimeters taller than him. They were only a few inches away from each other, both matching the other's glare. At the same time, the two opponents prepared to throw an attack at the other but was stopped by Serena and Goku. Serena held a firm grip on both of Makoto's arms, who was struggling to get free and beat the crap out of Vegeta, though she didn't know that she couldn't and instead would get herself killed. Goku was also holding Vegeta back with all his strength.  
  
"Mako!! Stop it!!"  
  
"Serena!! Let go of me!!! I'll beat his punk ass right now!!!"  
  
"Mako!! You can't beat him!!! Veggie's ten times better than me!!!"  
  
"I don't care!!! Just let go!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was doing the same with Vegeta. Everyone, including the principal who was there, just stared at them wide eyed, not a word leaving there mouth. Everyone except the whole Z-gang who just looked bored or annoyed. After all, it was Vegeta and they were used to it.   
  
"Vegeta!! Get ahold of yourself!!! You're gonna kill this girl if you don't!!"  
  
"How dare you stop me, the prince of all saiyans, from trying to teach this pipsqueak a lesson, Kakarrot??!!!!! Let go, you third class saiyan!!!!!"  
  
"You're gonna kill her!!!"  
  
"I could care less about a weak human!!!"  
  
"Weak?!?!?!?!?! How dare you call me weak, you bastard!!!!! Serena!!! For the last time, LET GO!!!!!!" she struggled even harder but Serena's grip didn't falter, not even a bit.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you go and get killed, Mako!!! Veggie calls me brat all the time and I know he doesn't mean it even though he'd never admit if his life depended on it!" the blonde saiyan explained.  
  
"Don't say anything you don't know brat!!!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Honestly!!!" everyone immediately fell silent and turned to the two whom screamed so loud……Chichi and Bulma. By this time, there was a crowd of students and teachers looking at the group with amusement in their eyes. The group of people that were only there earlier were too absorbed in the entertainment in front of them that they didn't even notice practically all the kids and teachers from the school came to watch.  
  
Mr. Phantly, then cleared his throat and spoke up. "Everyone! GO back to your classrooms! There's nothing else to watch here!" They all groaned in disappointment, even the teachers, and dragged their feet, walking back to their classrooms.   
  
Bulma then frowned Vegeta and walked up to him, pulling onto his ear and dragging him away from the crowd. As soon as she did, Goku let go. "You, are going home Vegeta!!! How dare you embarrass us like that out there!!!"  
  
"Dammit woman!!! Let go of me!!! I'm the prince of all saiyans!!!! You can't treat me like this!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta!!!!! You, a grown man, picking a fight with a high school student!!!! You're impossible, I swear!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That little pipsqueak deserved it!!! Not let go!!!!"  
  
"Not until we get home!!! And boy are you gonna get it, mister!!!! You're cooking yourself tonight and you can repair the gravity room yourself since it's broken!!!! I'm not fixing it for you!!!!"  
  
She got him there, he's got to admit…..to himself that is. He stayed quiet and just glared at her, while she smirked in triumph. She then stopped and turned around, "I'm so sorry Serena!"  
  
"It's ok, Bulma. We're sorry too."  
  
"No need to be. You know Vegeta here. Just take care of yourself and have fun ok?"  
  
"Yea thanks. Bye!" waves goodbye.  
  
"See ya in a month." and with that, those two left.  
  
"Take care Serena. And don't forget to keep training yourself." said Piccolo.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo. I will. Bye." he gave a nod and left too.  
  
The others said goodbye and left too, and now it was only the Son family left, before they leave. "You'd better train or else, I'll beat you next time, Serena."  
  
"Shut up, Gohan! You and Krillin cheated remember!"  
  
"Sure, just tell that. You know I won fair and square." he smirked.  
  
"Hmph! Yea right."  
  
"Well, I gotta go. I have school too ya know. I'll miss ya. Bye!" he left as well.  
  
"Bye Gohan!"  
  
"We'd better leave as well, Serena. Like Piccolo said, keep training." Goku nodded to his daughter.  
  
"And don't forget to study a lot, get plenty of sleep, don't fool around so much, and like I said, study, study, study. After all, education is very important, Serena." she said sternly while Serena sweat drop knowing that her mom was going to start her all-too-famous, 'education-is-very-important' speech again. Goku sensing this pulled Chichi's hand and walked off.  
  
"Be careful, honey!!!" they both called.  
  
"I will!! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" and they too left. Serena then sighed an muttered, "This is all Mina's fault."  
  
Then suddenly the Rei came up to her. "Serena? I noticed that one of your friends was really green. Was he really that sick? And what did that stupid jerk mean when he said he was the prince of all say-….yans or something' like that? That was just plain weird." Everyone nodded, eager to hear what Serna had to say, while she was just growing paler by the second. She chuckled nervously and tried to gain her composure.   
  
"Heh heh heh…. Well….actually…… Umm….. How should I put this?….." she bit her lip, nervously. *What am I gonna say?!! I can't tell them the truth!!! No way!!! Oh Dende, please help me!!!!* Then, as if her prayers were answered, the blonde ditz came running towards them, yelling apologies that she was late and then murmuring something about 'Stupid Artemis…. Didn't wake me up….' she wasn't too sure, she was just glad that she was there. *Saved by the bell. Well, Minako, but that doesn't matter. I guess I won't kill her since she saved me then.* and she inwardly chuckle.   
  
"So there you are!" Mr. Phantly said.   
  
"Hey guys!" she chirped. She then saw Serena and cowered behind Mako as Serena couldn't help but smirk at that. Then she burst into a fit of giggles, later, Mako, Rei, and Ami following her.   
  
The others looked at her confusedly but shrugged it off though Jana and Brad did mutter idiots under their breath. No one but Serena heard but she just glared at them though none of them noticed. Then Mr. Phantly spoke again. "Now we can get going!" Everyone nodded and walked over to the device while Mr. Phantly punched in some numbers and the door slid opened. Looking inside the device was similar like as if you were watching a channel on a television that had no cable, everywhere gray with a little black lines here and there.  
  
"Mr. Phantly! Mr. Phantly!!" all nine people turned around to the direction of the voice and Ms. Hitomai, Mr. Phantly's secretary came running up to them. She stopped next to him and whispered something in his ear, though Serena heard quite well but didn't say a word.  
  
"Just great." he murmured.  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Phantly?" Ami asked as he sighed.  
  
"Ms. Hitomai here says that the hotel the eight of you were staying at, unfortunately, is going to be under repair for two months." Exclaims of 'What?!' and other things could be heard but Serena just frowned, staying quiet.  
  
"Then where are we going to stay?" Jana asked.  
  
"Well……. I was wondering….. Do you guys have any relatives there in Nerima?" he asked. He received three nods, who were Jana, Elizabeth, and Rei, and the other five shook their heads in return. "It's a little too late to cancel this program so….do you think your relatives would mind you guys staying there for a month?" and those three shook their heads. "Now….what should we do about you five?….."  
  
"I know!" Rei exclaimed. "They are my friends and I'm sure my cousins and uncle wouldn't them. They are really nice people."  
  
"Are you sure, Rei?" everyone asked except for the secretary, Jana, Brad, and Elizabeth. Jana and Brad snorted. They could care less.  
  
"Yep. I'm positive." *I'm sure they remember me after all these years…. We'll figure something out if we don't. After all, me, Mako, Ami, and Mina are senshis, and Serena's a good fighter too. I'm sure we can work something out if we can't stay with my cousins and uncle.* Rei inwardly sigh.   
  
"And Brad can stay with me. My grandmother wouldn't mind at all." Jana said and Brad put an arm around her shoulder and she laid   
  
"Then it's settled! Do you guys want me to tell your parents? I don't think we really have to tell and worry them since you guys are gong to be staying with relatives." and they just shook their head saying, it's ok. "Ok, just tell me their address and I'll drop you guys off where the address is at instead of you guys having to find it, ok? " And they all nod. First Jana and Brad left, followed by Elizabeth and lastly, the rest of the girls. They five of them held hands and with the count of three, they jumped into the portal-like thingie and the door closed behind them.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Wow!!! That was long!!!! Gee!! I hope you guys liked it cause I took a long time writing it!!!!!!!! Please review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time……… Bai!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

*sighs* I don't have much to say this time and I bet you guys are sick of hearing the same things over and over, ne? But I honestly do meant it when I say I really, really appreciate it when you guys review my stories!!!!!! So I really thank you guys for that!!!!!!!! And I also want to apologize for not getting this chapter out faster…… Ya know I don't own any of these anime so don't even bother to sue. raises eyebrow  
  
One more thing. I'm used to using the name 'Usagi' instead of 'Serena' so I'm gonna replace calling 'Serena', 'Usagi' people. So instead of 'Serena' Son, it'll be 'Usagi' Son. grins  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed in depression as he walked out to the koi pond in the Tendo Dojo. "What a bummer. There's nothing to do today. Everyone's all busy…" He could've practice his marital arts skills like usual but then again, for some reason, he wasn't really in the mood just then. He sighs again as he picked up some pebbles and threw them in the pond, watching as they make ripples in the water after a small splash could be seen and heard. He continued walking again kicking the little dirt under his feet as he went. "……Gee, how ironic…" he then laughed and shook his head. "I actually _wish_ someone would annoy me right now. _Anyone_. Even Kuno or Kodachi…" He paused and thought about that. Two pictures appeared in his head. One was of Kuno and him in his cursed form. The other was Kodachi and him in regular form. The image of Kuno in his head suddenly runs over to her.   
  
  
= Oh my dear, dear pig-tailed girl!!! Hath thou been lonely all the while I was gone? My condolences to thee, fair pig-tailed goddess!!! For I am here now!!! I shall grant thee the honor in dating me my fair lady!! = Kuno chases after her and manages to catch her, hugging her so tightly in the process that she couldn't move and gives her a load of kisses.  
  
= Ranma darling!!! Did you miss me honey??!!! I know you did dint you?! But no matter.. Ranma dear! For I will never leave you again my fair, fair prince!!!! Here I am!!! = Kodachi shouted and wrapped Ranma up with her ribbons and tortures him as well.  
  
  
Ranma shivers and gulps in fear as he thought about those two. "Uh… maybe not…… Guess I ain't _that_ desperate…" his whole body shudders again as he desperately tries to get those two sickening thoughts out of his mind and far, _far_ away.  
  
Fortunately for him, his thoughts were interrupted by a scream; not necessarily a loud one nor was it a soft one either. Well, ok maybe it kinda was soft 'cause it _was_ in a way barely audible to the normal human ear but Ranma isn't exactly one that's considered to be a normal human being if ya know what I mean. His orbs darted around searching for where the scream, iya…_screams_ were coming from. They seemed to make an echoy sound making it so that he couldn't identify where was the source of the screams….of fear, he noted, recognizing that all too well. Problem was, he couldn't find anyone in sight that was in need of help which was what confused him, especially the fact that he _knew_ that the screams were getting relatively closer and closer to him as each second on a clock ticked by. Suddenly, a relatively large shadow loomed above him, of course, causing him to look up and he did so. He kinda expected to see clouds hiding the sun but instead he got four falling girls straight from the sky above, which was not what he expected at all. Hells no! He didn't have enough time to distinguish who the people above him were or looked like 'cause……  
  
His orbs widened at the sudden realization that they were going to all fall straight on him but before he even had a chance to escape the horror of being completely crushed, one had already landed right on top of him. And thus he was forced to be flattened like a pancake against the hard and solid cement ground beneath him. And soon another landed, and another…and another. "Itai!!!!" he yelled aloud.   
  
Although it hurt…a lot, he was still able to lift his head up since the four people (girls)-- he figured from the quick glimpse --were all on his back and thank Kami that they weren't on his head or I bet he would be unconscious and have a concussion by now. Che. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a few broken ribs for that matter. He shifted under the quartet. "Oi!" he called. "Could ja please get off of me?" No response. "Oi!!" He turned his head and then sighed when he saw that they were unconscious.  
  
They were indeed girls al'ight. One-- that was right above him --was a brunette, the other was a raven haired, above that was blonde, and on top was a short blue haired. "Shimatta. Out cold." he muttered irritably. Then, another shadow loomed above him and the four unconscious girls and he looked up in curiosity yet once again. Though at the same time, he inwardly prayed that the shadow was a cloud, but he had a horrible feeling that it wasn't. So instead, he just prayed that the person-- who he predicted to be --would not fall on him like the previous quartet. Luckily for him, the person no longer shadowed him and he grimaced, expecting to be plopped on again like as if he were some cushion that could catch them in their fall. Sure he would try to save them, but not unexpectedly like this.  
  
However, his eyelids slowly fluttered open a few seconds later after he felt that no more weight had made him feel more like a pancake than the ones that were already on him. does that make sense??? -_-0 He lifted his head full straight looking up and saw another girl in the air. Although, he couldn't _exactly_ see how the girl looked like since the bright blinding sun was shining behind her. He cursed the baka sun for that.   
  
About four or five stories up in the air, he watched in horror as the girl had flipped a few times before letting herself fall straight towards the ground. *That's way too high!! She'll be lucky if she even lands on the ground alive!!!* he noted. He pushed himself up, or at least tried to but four people on top of him, although each were skinny still did weigh a lot and not to mention his back was still in quite a lot of pain. Even with all the strength he had then, he failed to push the girls off of him so that he could save the other girl. He bit his lip and looked up. The girl was now about three stories high from the ground.  
  
"Iya!!!! You could die from falling that high!!!!" he shouted to her. Either she heard him and ignored him or not, he didn't know for he couldn't see his face and the fact that she didn't respond. "Somebody!!! Akane!!! Pops!!!! Anyone dammit!!!!" it was hopeless, no one came running out at his call. "Iya!!!!! Abunai!!!!!!"   
  
His eyes widened-- if that were possible since they already were as wide as ever --when he noted that the girl was nearing the ground by the millisecond. She also seemed to be falling faster as the clock ticked by as well, which seemed to odd to him but he dismissed that thought from his mind. The only thing that mattered was the safety of the stranger's. Her friends, he presumed, were alright, but he wasn't so sure, she was going to be ok…nope, not at this rate. Time seemed to slow as he witnessed her now only about half a story down to the ground, but then his eyes were glassed with confusion as he could of sworn he saw there were worry in those orbs of the falling ojousan. Iya, not fear….but worry. He didn't know why, but he knew that the worry in her eye was not directed to herself but to her friends and….him? And the second he blinked his eyes, that was when the girl had landed on the ground in a crouched position just a quarter of a second later. He couldn't help but stare in awe and shock. Hai, both. *She…That fall was as if it were nothing to her!! Daaaaang…* But not only that, he was relieved that the stranger was alive as well and was in perfect health. He let out the breath he didn't even notice that he had been holding in for all along.  
  
The girl got up and jogged over to them and began to help drag each of her friends off of him. After doing that and checking to see if they were ok, she walked over to him, whom was already slowly getting up…now with her help. "Daijoubu ka?" her face etched with worry and concern.  
  
"Aa…. Arigato. You ok?"  
  
She smiled. " 'Never been better." she said with a smile. "Arigato for saving my friends."  
  
"No problem…but I'd say more likely that they'd just….drop in." he said with a chuckle. She soon followed.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh… gomen about that." she sweatdropped. He shook his head. "Oh yea… Ore wa Usagi Son desu." she held her hand out and he shook it with a smile. *Hmm…. I should have figured he knew martial arts, considering the fact that he survived with minna-chan all falling on him like that. According to the absently strong hold of his hand, he has trained ever since he was a child. I bet he's good too.* she inwardly smiled. *I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to spar with him…*  
  
"Ranma Saotome. It's a pleasure." he smiled. *Yes it is…. Man, she's beautiful…..* but then he silently smacked himself on the head. *What're you thinking'? You love Akane, 'member?*… or did he? He shook that thought out of his mind.  
  
"Ranma! What ha--?!" And that was just the timing for some one, namely a kawaiikune tomboy to run out into the open and watch the scene before her….in shock and then anger of course. *How dare he??!! Holding someone else's hand like that!!!* "Ranma!!! You pervert!!!!" she screamed as she brought out her mallet and with full speed, she ran towards Ranma, intending to slam the weapon hard down on him. When Ranma and Usagi turned their heads towards the origin of the voice, Akane was already going to bring the mallet down and he immediately did a back flip just in time to avoid it, landing a few feet back. "Akane!! It's not what it looks like!! Let me explain!!" he shouted. However, on the other hand…with lightning speed, Usagi slipped onto the spot where Ranma stood and threw a punch at the oncoming mallet.  
  
Ranma watched in horror as the enraged Akane was going to smash the mallet down on Usagi. "Usagi!!! Abunai!!!" he tried to reach his new friend in time but even if he used his full speed, he knew he wouldn't make it in time. *Akane may not be the best martial artist in the world but her strength can match one of a ox or possibly stronger!* he thought. He wasn't just saying that to tease her because he knew for a fact that that was true in Akane's case.  
  
Whether or not Usagi heard him, she did a very good job at not showing it 'cause obviously she ignored him. Blinded by rage and jealousy, the kawaiikune tomboy didn't see Ranma evade her attack, thus not bothering to stop her swing or slow it down for that matter. Usagi's blow came in contact with the mallet and a loud crack echoed throughout the Tendo Dojo as the mallet completely broke in half. It went flying at a relatively fast speed through the air, out of Akane's grasps, and embedded itself into the cement wall. The short haired girl gasped and stared in shock at what just happened, as did Ranma who stopped in his tracks. Usagi looked at the new girl indifferently and didn't even flinch at the contact, all the while narrowing her eyes at her.   
  
By this time, the rest of the Tendo family, Genma, and Happosai were standing with their jaws open about ten feet or so away from them for they had come just in time to see collision. "I don't know who you are to Ranma but don't think that what you just did was right." Usagi seethed. "I may have just met him not even five minutes ago but just because I was just saying hi to him and shaking hands with him does not mean or imply anything about him being an ecchi. You just _assumed_ that he did some perverted-- which he didn't in this case --and then come running with your mallet in hand, intending on smashing his brains out!!… You didn't even bother to ask what was going on or even try to let him explain to you what had just occurred!!…" she gritted her teeth and then gave her a dark look. "So don't you dare just come barging in without knowing anything, start insulting people rudely, and then attacking them violently afterwards." she voiced the last line with anger but this time in a whisper. However, everyone that was conscious had heard her but were too shocked to say anything.   
  
*I mean, Ranma could've gotten really injured and probably a concussion or worse or something like that if he didn't dodge that in time!!* Usagi inwardly screamed in fury. She was really angry at the moment which is rare for her. She isn't exactly the type of person to get angry easily so in a situation like this, she is damn scary.   
  
Akane couldn't believe that someone, especially some stranger in her house just yelled at her like that. No one had ever did that before and she didn't know what to say….yet. A few seconds later, she finally snapped out of trance-like manner and then glared daggers at Usagi, at the same tie waving her fingers at her. "Look! What I do to _my_ fiancé is none of your business!! I know him better and longer than you do so butt out!!!"  
  
"Fiancé??!!! If he _is_ your fiancé, how can you treat him like the way you just did?!!" she paused and then let out a breath. "You are right about me not knowing him better than you but how you reacted just seconds ago was inhuman."  
  
"What I do is my business!! And you are you to tell me what to do?!!!" Akane shouted in fury.  
  
"Usagi Son. And I was just standing up for him for his sake."  
  
*Standing up for me for my sake?….* Ranma thought in surprise. *No one's ever stood up for me before…… No one's ever cared this much for me and we've just met too….* he couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips. *Arigato Usagi….*  
  
"Akane Tendo." she seethed. But before any of them could say more, a groan was heard and they all turned their attention to the origin of the voice.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh no! I completely forgot!! Mako!!" she ran over to her friend's side and helped her up.  
  
"Usagi? That you?"  
  
"Aa… daijoubu desu ka?" she just nodded. Ranma then ran to see if the others were ok, who were just waking up then. A groan escaped each of their lips too.   
  
"Minna!! Daijoubu desu ka?!" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai Usa…" Usagi, Makoto, and Ranma helped the other three up.  
  
"Ugh… Do desu ka?" Minako asked as her eyes darted around. "And where the heck are we?"  
  
Rei also looked around and her eyes widened in happiness as she recognized her uncle. "Uncle Tendo!!" she ran over to the surprised Soun, when he heard his name, and hugged him.  
  
Everyone but Usagi and them were shocked. "…R..Rei…..Hino? Is that you?" Rei looked up and nodded. He smiled. "Rei!! It's been so long!!"  
  
"I know Uncle Tendo!!" she let go of him and then turned to the three Tendo siblings, bowing. "Konnichiwa Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane…. Do you guys remember me?"  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki smiled with a nod. Akane on the other hand…. "Rei??!!!" she shouted loudly. Usagi couldn't help but wince at that since she had a keen sense of hearing due to her saiyan side. Akane then ran over to Rei and hugged her.  
  
Ranma looked a bit confused. "Eto… I don't mean to break the reunion and all but…. Ok, I can understand that Rei here is your cousin and all but I was just wondering…. What are you guys doing here? Er… I mean, you guys don't look like you guys are related to Akane and them, if ya know what I mean…" he trailed off. *And why did the name Rei Hino and Usagi Son sound so familiar?* Minako and them couldn't help but blush at that while Usgai smirked instead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohhhhh…… Now I understand why your names sounded so familiar?!! You guys are the exchange students that the people at school's been talking about!!!" Ranma repeated aloud after Rei who was the one explaining. They nodded. All of them were sitting in the living room except for Usagi who was leaning against the opened door due to the fact that her and Akane didn't exactly have a good first impression on the other person.  
  
"And so you guys don't have a place to stay, ne?" Soun was trying to get it right. Rei nodded.  
  
"Do you guys…. I mean… is it possible that we can stay here?…" Rei asked hesitantly.  
  
Hearing this, Akane stood up in fury and blew her top as she slammed her hand down hard on the table. "Matte!!! You're asking us if _she_," points to Usagi, "can stay here??!!! Hmph! If that's the case, then no way!! No siree!! She ain't gonna stay here!! You guys can but not her!!"  
  
Usagi snorted. "Fine by me." was her only words as she walked away from the whole group, her two luggage in hand, towards the exit of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai, Usagi!.. Usagi!!!" Usagi could hear her friends calling and pleading her to stop and go back but she paid them no heed and just picked up her pace. She still thought that that Akane girl was very dishonorable and she had no intention of staying herself. Just _thinking_ about how she can just jump to conclusions and then violently attacking people without even knowing both sides of the story pissed her off. But it wasn't as if she wasn't a reasonable person. If Akane promised to change or at least was willing to give herself a chance to change her rude behavior on that, Usagi was willing to listen her out and give her another chance. Why not give her one now, you ask? Because I can bet that this isn't the first time that she has done this, that's why. Any idiot can figure that out.  
  
Mako, Ranma, and the others ran after Usagi apparently trying to convince her otherwise. Rei and Ranma stopped in front of her, Rei's arms were out, blocking her path and Ranma had his arms crossed, obviously not gonna let her go. Akane saw this which only resulted in her getting more angry as her eyes narrowed dangerously to slits.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Usa." Rei said.  
  
"She's right. And besides, where are you gonna stay at even if we do let you leave?" reasoned Ranma.  
  
"I'll manage." was the only reply.  
  
"C'mon Usagi! You're not talking reason here!" Mina joined in.  
  
" 'Sides, not everyone's nice out there, y'know." Ranma frowned.  
  
"I can take care of myself very well, thank you very much." she nodded to him. "And now if you all will excuse, I'll be on my way." she wanted to gently push her way by the duo but the only blocked her path even more.  
  
"We said, you're not going anywhere Usagi." the raven haired miko stated sternly.  
  
"….Look at it this way Usagi." Ami started. "We came here together, ne?… So we should stick through this together…as a team." she paused for the slightest second. "And we can't exactly do that if you leave us like you wanting to right now…"  
  
Usagi slowly softened into a smile. Ranma simply melted at that smile. "….You're right Ami-chan. Sumimasen that I kinda overreacted and all. Forgive me."  
  
" 'Course we will, ne minna-chan?" Mako turned to look at the others. They nodded earnestly.  
  
"Demo…I'll only stay if I'm welcomed." Everyone turned to look at the Tendos but primarily, the youngest Tendo.  
  
Akane scowled. She still did _not_ want that onna to stay here but with everyone giving her that pleaded look-- besides Usagi, who looked unreadable at the moment….. --she was even more frustrated and irritated as it was already. "Whatever! Just do whatcha want! I could care less!!" she shouted in anger and stomped back up into the house and up the stairs. Nobody said anything…at first that was.  
  
When the stomping stopped, Kasumi was the first to speak with a smile of course. "Anou, since Akane agreed with us, you are welcome to stay if you like Usagi-san."  
  
Hesitantly, the semi-saiyan responded, still kind of unsure. ". . . .Arigato, Kasumi-san." she bowed, expressing gratitude.  
  
  
  
  
tbc. . . . .  
  
  
  
I know this is short people and I apologize for that, but I'm having trouble as to what to write next!! Not sure if I should write one thing or another. . . Plus, not sure how to write it either. hehehe. Well. . . If any of you guys want to give me some ideas or something, please tell me! I'd sure love to hear them and I'll be sure to look over the ideas and see if they fit with the original plot of the story and all. ^__^ until then. . . . . 


End file.
